Rescue Me
by CatWoman4Ever
Summary: Set after Insensitive. He was the last person I thought I'd fall in love with, instead he is the only one I want to fall in love with. What if I never see him again? Chase...please find me...fast. Chameron
1. Chapter 1

-1**_This is my first try at a Chase/Cameron fic so bear with me. So, let me give you the complete summary, Set after season 3 "Insensitive". Cameron just wanted to get some coffee. That was all. After a night with Chase it's February 14th and Cameron thought she'd surprise him with a cup of coffee from his favorite coffee shop. But after a strange happening at the Starbucks, Cameron has to strive to survive and pray that Chase can find her as she becomes involved with a dangerous plot. _**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything House, nor do I own a Starbucks, even though that would be cool…. **_

_Why can't I stop thinking about him. He's the one I'd least likely fall in love with, right? Or am I wrong? At this rate what does it matter because now I need him. Chase…please find me…soon…_

Cameron woke with a smile. The sun was illuminating her bedroom with a warm light, giving her room a more serene feel. From the much thanked for sunlight after the snow, she glanced around her room. She could see that various articles of clothing strewn about the room and bed sheets practically torn off the bed. The only seemingly untouched object in her room was her brown wooden dresser.

There was a shifting in bed next to her. Cameron turned her head to look at him. Chase was now on his side facing her, not awake though, he was still peacefully asleep. His soft, blonde hair was slightly askew, yet still oddly perfect looking that would invoke jealousy from any woman. _He looks so…beautiful. _The sun was now hitting his skin in all the right ways, giving it an ethereal glow. _What am I thinking? _Cameron shook herself from her lustful thoughts. _He's the least likely person I'd fall in love with, remember? Let's try to keep it that way. _The only question was how long could it stay that way.

Cameron just couldn't fight the smile she had as she got dressed and put her hair into a ponytail. _Chase really was amazing, in at least one way…_Cameron shook her head. _I need to stop doing that. I need to…just get out for a minute, Maybe that'll help. _She decided that she'd get some coffee. Not from the nearest one she liked to go to, but to the Starbucks a little farther away that Chase liked. Before leaving she left a note in the kitchen for Chase, just in case he woke before he got back. It read, "Stepped out to get us some coffee. Be back in a few minutes. --Cameron"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cameron stepped out of her car in front of Chase's favorite Starbucks. How she knew this was his favorite, she wasn't sure. She was beginning to learn a lot of things that she was sure she didn't know. Walking inside she backed in the light, relaxing atmosphere that all Starbucks seemed to have. Dimly lit lights, warm air, soothing music…it reminds her of…

"Can I help you?" The barista's voice called out rather loudly. She had a slight southern slur to her voice. She even was a pure depiction of a southern girl like you see in movies. Fair skin, long blonde hair, blue eyes, and standing at an average five foot six inches.

"Yes, umm…two white chocolate mocha's, please." Cameron smiled and handed her a ten, just to get paying out of the way. She looked at the floor and smiled, that was Chase's favorite thing to order. Her smile melted into a frown and she smacked herself in the forehead, _Why can't I stop thinking about him! _Her forehead smacking prompted a strange look from the barista. "Sorry, it's been a long night and morning."

The barista smiled, "I'm sure it has been for ya."

Cameron felt like trying to start up a conversation, "So, did you just move here or something. I don't think I've seen you around here."

The barista smiled awkwardly, "I s'pose you could say so. I'm just here settlin' business is all."

"What state did you come from?"

The barista looked agitated by all of Cameron's questions, like there was a problem with her just asking about her life in general. "Tennessee."

"What part? Rural or urban?" Cameron was just being naturally polite and trying to keep her mind off of other things, but she couldn't help but notice how suddenly uncomfortable the barista, whose name tag read Melanie, became.

"I'm sorry, I'll be a bit while longer 'fore your coffee is ready." And she slipped into the back room which the door was labeled, "Employees only".

_Great, a nice wait. What is up with that woman, anyway. I guess she is just new up here and all. Sounds like a rural county girl to me. _Cameron sat in wait. She let her mind wander and found herself thinking about Chase again, _this shouldn't be happening_. After ten minutes went by Cameron was fed up with the wait. _Chase is probably wondering where I am, like I got kidnapped or something. _Since the store was empty, she figured that it was ok for her to leave her purse on the table for a second. What she didn't realize that the time was that that was a huge mistake.

Cameron spied over the counter and saw her coffees sitting there near the door that Melanie disappeared into. "I already paid for it, I guess it's ok to take it and go." Cameron slipped behind the counter and retrieved the coffee when she heard Melanie talking to someone behind the door.

"I think she knows somethin'. She kept askin' me questions, like she was working with Lynn." _Who is Lynn? And is she talking about me? _It was Melanie's voice all right. "What if we get caught?"

"We aren't going to get caught. No one knows that were here, and don't worry, we'll be out of here before Lynn even gets back. I'll tear this entire damn place up. We'll find that money and we'll get out of here without the cops after us. It's that simple. Now stop acting so suspicious." It was an unidentified male's voice, but he sounded harsh and angry and also oddly familiar.

Cameron wanted to run, call the cops, get the hell out of there but like a deer caught in headlights she couldn't move. _What have I gotten myself into? _The door handle turned and Cameron tried to bolt out from behind the counter, but Melanie saw her. "Umm…I was just getting my coffee, and someone at home is probably worried about me so, I'm going to go now." Cameron grabbed her purse. ""Haveanicedaybye!"

Melanie rushed in front of Cameron. "Why don't you stay here just a while longer? Your coffee is probably cold by now, lemme fix ya another."

_She knows I heard something! I need to get out fast! Why can't I keep to myself? Maybe I should be more like House and hate the rest of the world, refusing all contact. _"No, I really have to go. Chase is probably worried by now."

Cameron tried to step by the woman when a cold steel object pressed into her stomach, "I'm real sorry, honey. But I'm gonna have' a insist that you stay." It was a gun.

Tears welled into Cameron's eyes and her face contorted into an expression of fear. "Please, just let me go…" She pleaded.

"I'm a 'fraid I can't do that."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chase stretched and yawned before he sat up in bed. He looked around the room and noted that there was no sign of Cameron. _Where is Cameron? _He sat in silence for a moment, listening to hear if Cameron was anywhere in the apartment. Nothing, it was dead silent. Feeling a tinge of worry he collected his clothes off of the floor and dressed himself back into his black pants and white dress shirt.

"Cameron?" He poked his head in and out of rooms and he couldn't find her. He stepped into the kitchen and spotted her note on the counter. He read the note but felt that something was still amiss. It felt as if she had been long gone. He grabbed his phone and called her several times, she didn't answer once.

Maybe it was his own paranoia, but something wasn't right. Chase grabbed his keys and headed out the door. There was one of two coffee shops that she'd stop at. He figured that he'd go find her. It was a gut feeling that something wasn't right. And his gut was right, something was most definitely wrong.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No one ever knew that there was a basement at the Starbucks Cameron was at, but she soon figured that there was. Cameron banged her fists on the door, "LET ME OUT OF HERE!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Footsteps came stomping near the door and it swung open. It was that man, but she couldn't see his face, it was covered by a shadow cast by the door frame.

"Stop screaming and beating on this door! Or I'll blow you damn head off!! Won't be screaming then will you?!" He came a few steps down the stairs towards her. "This will all be over soon. keep you mouth shut and don't try anything and you'll make it out alive." He thrusted an arm out and shoved her down the remaining stairs.

Cameron let out a small yelp and hit the floor moaning in pain. She curled herself into a ball and started to cry. _What have I gotten myself into?_ _Where is Chase? He has to know something is wrong. I need him. I'm scared, afraid. What if I never see him again? _The last line struck a cord with her. It never hit her that she'd miss him this much, or need him this much. The least likely person she'd fall in love with, she is discovering, is the only person she wants to be in love with.

She heard movement in a dark corner of the dingy basement. Cameron retreated back. A voice whispered, "I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Lynda, I'm Lynn's daughter." She came out of the dark corner so Cameron could see her. She had a pale, round face, blue eyes, and black hair. "What is your name?" She whispered.

Cameron was incapable of words at this point. She was silently sobbing and hyperventilating. Lynda wrapped her arms around Cameron, "I'm so sorry that you are caught in all of this. An innocent person should not be involved. I'm sorry."

Cameron stopped crying. She needed to be strong. The first thing on her newly planned agenda was to survive. "I'm Cameron. Do you know a way out of here?"

"The only way out is up. The way that you came in is the only way that you can get out." Lynda's eyes lowered. Footsteps could be heard coming to the door. Lynda automatically retreated. "Please, don't tell then that I'm here. They can't know. I've been hiding down here since I saw them pull up to my store. Please don't tell!" She pleaded.

Cameron needed and ally right now, "Ok, I won't."

It was that man again. He stomped down the stairs and backed Cameron against the wall. "Who the hell are you talking to?!"

"You…" Cameron breathed. "You're the one of the nurses in the clinic…"

He slammed her against the wall, "_Who_ were you talking to?!"

"No one." Cameron cried.

He slipped a hand around Cameron's neck. She winced and turned her head in fear, "Now tell me…"

Silence.

He applied slight pressure, "Out with it, Dr. Cameron. How would you like Dr. Chase to find you down here, or what's left of you if he ever finds you."

_How does he know about that? _"I was talking to myself. Now, please, let go of me."

Above them a car could be heard pulling into the parking lot. A door slammed. The clinic nurse let go of Cameron and pulled a gun off of a holster. He carefully came up the steps with the gun. Suddenly, Cameron remember the note that she left Chase on the counter at her apartment. _Did he come looking for me? No, Chase! _

The figure approached the door and the gunman took aim.

_**Thanks so much for giving my first Chase/Cam fic a try!! I hope that all of you liked it and please review and tell me how I'm doing! I need as much input as I can get to make this story the best that it can be!!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chase approached the door. Peering around the area he noted a closed sign on the shop. He knocked and noticed a hesitant figure that was somewhat silhouetted. Slowly, the figure approached the door.

------------------

The clinic nurse, whom Cameron now recalled as being named Rick, slowly closed the basement door behind him. Cameron felt a rush of panic fill her. _Please don't be Chase…please don't be him…please… _Hesitant footsteps was all that Cameron heard across the ceiling above her. Silence ensued for a few moments, a few precious moments, someone's last moments. Cameron found herself shaking uncontrollably as tears welled in her eyes.

**_Bang!_** The sound shook the foundation of the building, shattered the air, and the sound shattered Cameron's heart. She fell to the ground in a river of tears and loud sobbing. Someone was dead, Chase could be dead. The thought of his body lying motionlessly on the ground with a bullet wound through his heart caused Cameron to cry harder.

-------------------

The door opened slowly and Chase stood there rather impatiently. _I know that someone's in there. They can't possibly think that I didn't see them. _It was a stout old man, bald, with eyes that showed much age. He was also as pale as the wall. "I'm sorry, but we're closed." (No, Chase isn't dead. I did have you there for a minute didn't I?)

"I'm sorry, but I'm looking for someone. Have you seen a young woman about this high…" Chase motioned with his hand. "and she is a brunette." Chase's face displayed much worry for his missing colleague, friend, and potentially someone more that just a good friend. Or at least that is what he hoped.

The man introduced himself as Gino and was the owner of the coffee shop that was closest to Cameron's apartment. "Sorry, but I haven't. We haven't even opened yet."

Chase looked to the ground, his eyes were sullen. "Thanks anyway." Chase turned to leave when Gino stopped him.

"Do you have a picture of her? If I see her I'll let you know."

Chase whipped out his sleek Razor cell phone and skimmed the limited pictures on his phone. He had one that he couldn't remember when he took it, but it looked as if they were at the diner judging by the background. There was one other picture…but that was taken last night and wasn't very appropriate to be shown to anyone for that matter.

Gino took a long and hard look at it and exchanged numbers with Chase. "If I see her, I'll call." It was nice to see that at least there were still kindhearted people in this world. The way that the world is now, you'd think that they would have died out by now.

"Thanks." Chase quickly jumped into his car and put the key into the ignition and the engine roared to life. Before departing to his next destination he tried Cameron's cell one more time. There was no answer. _Well, then to Starbucks. _Chase peeled out of the driveway and headed towards the Starbucks, about a five minute commute.

-------------------

Feet once more stomped toward the door to the basement that held Cameron and Lynda. The door swung open and Rick came storming down the steps. "What the hell are you crying for?! Shut the hell up!"

Cameron was having a hard time stopping herself.

"Look Dr. Cameron, it wasn't your precious boyfriend, Dr. Chase." He looked down venomously at her.

"He's not my--" Cameron sobbed. _He's still alive! _

"Sure he isn't. Everyone says that. Now shut your pretty little mouth and stay there." He climbed up the stairs and shut the door behind him.

Cameron sat there and curled herself into a ball, hugging her knees. _Why does he know so much about me. When did I meet Rick? I can't remember. I know I see him in the clinic all the time and…wait…I do remember. _Cameron was walking through the clinic quickly. She was making haste because she was more than late for her clinic duty and didn't want to get stuck staying a little later to make up for lost time. She maneuvered around the desk and ran straight into a nurse that was carrying a lot of papers. The papers fell to the floor in a flurry, along with the nurse himself.

"I am so sorry!" Cameron declared. "I was in such a rush and--"

"It's ok, Dr. Cameron." He looked at her and smiled a bright smile. He ran a hand through his black hair.

Cameron was puzzled. "I don't think I've ever met you before. How do you know me?"

He smiled, "I've…heard a lot about you." He hesitance to answer her question worried Cameron a little. "Besides, who could ever miss your perfect round…'posterior' walking through the hospital."

Cameron gawked and got to her feet as fast as she could. "I'm…I'm late. I've got to go." Cameron ran off and into a distant exam room.

Lynda came over to Cameron to shake her from her thoughts. Cameron was shaking her head. "Don't the other shop owners around here hear the shots?" She calmed down a bit since she gave herself a minute to reflect.

Lynda lowered her head, "The shop owners around here are very close knit. Before even considering calling the cops they head over to the source to find out what happened. They trust each other too much. The shots that rang out before you got here and the one just now…was the owners of the area shops. And business is so dead around her usually, no pedestrian could have heard anything. If we are lucky that one did, they probably disregarded it."

_No wonder House doesn't trust anyone…this is what becomes of trust? Thank goodness Lynda knows so much about…wait, why does she know so much? She doesn't work here. _"Hey Lynn." Cameron said.

"Yes." She answered all too fast.

Cameron stood and backed up away from "Lynda". "You…you…are Lynn. What the hell did you lie to me?!" Cameron yelled as loud as she could while whispering.

"Fine, so I am Lynn, but do you think that I'm going to take a chance with anyone knowing that I'm here?! You'd be crazy. I was figuring that you'd run to Rick if he asked you who you were talking to, so I lied."

"How do I know I can trust you now that I know that you don't trust me." Cameron was on edge and her voice shaking.

"I don't know, can you trust me? But the real question is can I trust you?" Lynn was there this whole time. The one that Rick the clinic nurse and his girlfriend Melanie was looking for.

_What have I gotten myself into? How much do I really know? Can I trust Lynn? All I wanted was to get some damn coffee this morning and it turns into a hostage situation over money all because I wanted coffee. I never want coffee again. I'm going to start drinking just green tea, no coffee. Coffee is the reason I'm in this situation to begin with. I need a bodyguard. I should have waited for Chase. I need Chase. I…I love Chase. _Cameron busted into tears, but rejected comfort from Lynn. "I just want to see Chase again! I wasn't supposed to fall in love with him!! But I did, I have been, and that's all I ever want to be. I want to be with him! I…I…love him. I can't believe I'm saying this!"

Lynn listened carefully to Cameron's rant, "Hmm…" She laughed a little. "I'll get you out of here. I know how. You don't…you don't deserve this…"

"Deserve what?"

"To be here. To be suffering this, alone, like you are now. You never should have been caught up in this. But first, I think you need to know the truth about all of this."

Puzzled, Cameron took a seat on the cold floor. "Truth about what?"

------------------------------

Chase pulled up to the Starbucks. He parked the car and ran out. _Cameron's car is here. Thank God, she's got to be here. _Chase went into the Starbucks to find it empty. Curious, he looked around. "Hello?" He called out and a woman's voice answered him back.

"Be there in a minute!"

Chase saw no sign of Cameron. _Her car is here, where is she? _Chase looked around the counter and saw Cameron purse in plain sight, her phone was exposed slightly. She's here, but no where to be seen. Chase looked down at the floor and saw a sight that made him choke a little. There was dried blood on the floor and a small fresh spot. _Cameron! Don't be you! Don't let that be your blood! _Chase grabbed his phone and hit 9-1-1. A cold object pressed against the side of his head and another hand closed his phone.

"I wouldn't do that, Dr. Chase."

_**Sorry for the slow updates, but school seems to keep me busy. Please review, let me know how I'm doing!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thank you to all of my wonderful readers and reviewers. You guys and gals are great! This chapter will provide some answers and insight. Read very carefully, it is a little easy to get sidetracked and confused with this chapter. If all else fails, feel free to review or private message me a question you may have. I'll be happy to assist. _**

"Hand me your phone, Dr. Chase?"

Chase willing handed over his phone. He was frozen in place. You would be too if there was a gun to your head. _Am I even breathing? _Chase realized that he was holding his breath, but still felt no need to breathe yet. _This cannot be happening. Why me? Why…why…why Cameron? Where is Cameron? _Chase sucked in a shallow breath, "Who are you and where is—"

"Cameron? Your girlfriend isn't dead despite the blood that you are standing in, but if the cops wind up coming here that will be you and your little friend's blood on the floor. And really, Dr Chase, you don't remember me. I'm Nurse Rick, remember? You do remember that incident don't you?"

Chase mentally paused for a moment. After a race of thoughts through his mind, he stopped to think. He tried to relax a bit, but that was hard. _I remember that now. The son of a bitch…_Chase remembered seeing Cameron running down the hall. Her face was beet red. That day they had managed to do clinic duty at the same time. Chase hated clinic duty, but for once he was covering his own clinic duty and not House's. So it wasn't that bad, but clinic was clinic so to speak. Cameron was moving so fast that she collided right into Chase's arms and he instinctively closed his arms around her. The feel of her in his arms was… They pulled away fast and Cameron seemed more pissed off than ever.

Cameron stood there angrily and her face was even redder now. Chase figured he should make an endeavor to ask her what was wrong. Although he still had a hard time figuring out women with whether you should ask or not. They'd either get angry you are bothering them about whatever it is when 'clearly they don't want to discuss it' or they get angry because you don't ask at all when 'clearly they need to talk to someone about this to'.

Before Chase had a chance to even ask her, she just started venting. "Do you know that new clinic nurse?"

"Ye—"

Cameron was talking like wildfire, cutting him off before he had a chance to answer. "Well he just commented on my ass."

"Wha—"

Again another cut off. "I ran into him and he knew my name and I asked him how and why he knew but he just told me that he heard a lot me then he told me that he watched my 'round posterior' as I walk by and it pissed me off and embarrassed me so now I'm venting to you."

_Was that one sentence?_ Was all Chase could think to himself. He mentally sorted through her story and felt angry for Cameron when she told him he'd said something about her butt. _It is nice_… Chase shook his head. _I shouldn't be thinking that_. Before he had a chance to say anything, Cameron asked him a shocking question.

"Do I have a nice ass?"

"What?" Chase could feel his face turn to a burning red.

"Do I? I think I should know. I should ask you considering I catch you staring sometimes."

"I don't stare—"

"Yes, you do, you liar. Now answer."

"Well, of course." Chase answered slowly, but in a flash stormed off. Not because he was embarrassed, but because he was going to give this nurse a piece of his mind. Chase stomped up to him in a sudden flash of fury. "Don't you ever say that to Allison again, Nurse Dick isn't it?! You have no right to say that you son of a –"

Cameron was staring in admiration, Chase was defending her. He called her Allison. The way he said her name made her…

The nurse smiled, "Relax, Dr. Chase. I know she only has an ass for you. Now don't get me started on you…"

Chase just stormed back to his clinic duty. He didn't have time for this.

Chase remembered now. _Don't tell me that this is some revenge plot for me going off on him. He deserved it. I never want coffee again. I'm never going to Starbucks again. Is this what happens when I go looking for people? My life…my life…my life is missing something…random thoughts. This must be how I cope with stress, like the stress of being so close to dying, I just think about random things. _

"Now, if you do exactly what I say, you'll live. Ok, Dr. Chase? Good."

----------------------

Cameron stared in wonder, "The truth about what?"

Lynn, after Cameron discovered that her alias was Lynda, shook her head and smiled. "You don't understand the magnitude of what you are caught up in, do you?"

"What are you talking about?!" Cameron was frustrated; she just wanted answers, closure, something.

Lynn just sighed. "I told you that my alias is Lynda, but there is a reason for everything. You don't realize how carefully planned out this is, do you? You just have no clue. All of this time you must have been under the assumption that this was some ordinary robbery, right?"

"Get to the point." Cameron growled.

"I'm assuming that you don't know me. You probably don't. I work in the Psych Ward at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Yes, Dr. Cameron, the same place that you work, I know. Now don't go confusing yourself now. Let me be blunt with you, Dr. Cameron, if I may."

"Whatever." _What the hell is going on? Of course she works in the Psych Ward so I don't know her. What is with all of these hospital workers in on this? First, Nurse Rick and now I'm assuming that this is Dr. Lynn or something…Hmm…Something is wrong, something is very wrong. _"For what reason would you give me a name that isn't even yours, Lynn. If your name wasn't Lynda and you pretend to trust me, why would you lie to me? You said that you were hiding from Nurse Rick, right? And you didn't want him to find you or something. We're allies, what is there to hide?"

"Cameron, you just don't get it…" Lynn smiled a wicked smile. "Doesn't Dr. House have a saying about how everybody lies? Well, so do I. After all, I am human after all. I'm not really hiding from Rick down here…this is just another twist to the plot, so to speak. You've been fooled Dr. Cameron. Your trusting nature proved this to be too easy. You should never trust a stranger." Lynn stood and looked down at Cameron. "I'm here to make sure that you don't escape."

-------------------------

Chase was sitting now in a chair. Rick still had the gun pointed at Chase's head. He would try to make a run for it, but there was a greater risk of dying in that move. _First, I have to find Cameron. I have to make sure that she makes it safely out, then I couldn't care less about what happens to me. I'll die to make sure that she lives. _Chase was taken aback by his own thought. He was willing to die for her? Sure as hell he was. _Though it would be nice if I make it out of this too…with all limbs attached. There is never a dull moment in my life anymore. _

Rick backed up a bit, giving Chase some room to breathe. He laughed in a twisted manner. Chase's face contorted into frustration. Rick lowered the gun to his side after seeing that Chase had made himself more comfortable in the chair. Chase didn't look like much of a threat to him anyway. "I'm going to need your help with a small project, Dr. Chase."

"What?" Chase's voice showed more curiosity than fury.

"In this matter you have no choice but to accept. But I thought that I'd be kind and give you the heads up on what I'll be having you do."

"Oh, yeah, you are so kind…" Chase hissed sarcastically, a habit that he had picked up from House.

"Funny, Dr. House seems to be rubbing off on you." Rick smiled. It was never a sincere smile, just a wicked one. "I am planning the biggest hospital robbery in all history and—"

"You want to rob a hospital?!" Chase spat incredulously. "What the kind of person robs a hospital, you disgusting, vile—"

"I'd stop myself there, Dr. Chase. This doesn't require your opinion. This is not a matter of choice for you. But really, Dr. Chase, do you have any clue how much money is in and invested into a hospital. Especially Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, trust me it's a lot. More than your mind can even think of. This day was planned so perfectly. It has been quite a wait, but it will all be worth it soon."

"I'm not following."

"I'm using you and Dr. Cameron as hostages, you moron. You two mean so much to that hospital and Dr. House. He wouldn't have much of a team without you two, would he? The hospital would give anything to save you two. I'm sure that Dr. Cuddy would. She even said so herself. Though indirectly, but she is a bleeding heart after all. She simply wouldn't be able to bear it if she lost anyone for that matter from the hospital."

Chase took a minute to absorb this. _So, I'm a hostage that is being used to steal money from my job and Nurse Rick's job, from the hospital basically and he kidnapped me and Cameron at a Starbucks? Why me first off?_ "Why me and Cameron? There are plenty of other doctors in the hospital that have more notoriety than us."

"You two are so predictable. That's why."

"What?"

"Of all of the doctors in the hospital, you two are the most readable and obvious. It's apparent. The both of you are like open books. I've been planning this for a long while and you two seemed to be the easiest victims, though I didn't realize that it would be this easy with the two of you."

"What, so you stalked us or something?"

"Exactly right, Dr. Chase. See, you really are catching on. Now if I can you to see the big picture. I stalked the two of you for a year. Well, I stalked you and Lynn, a psych ward doctor, stalked Cameron. We were very quiet about it, we blended into the background so well, you would never know. The both of you…such easy victims. I learned about you quickly and how Cameron seemed to take a liking to doing things that pleased you, but you never noticed, like how this is your favorite place to get coffee. Of course Cameron would come here to make you happy. So, I planned this out perfectly. I even figured that you'd pull a little 'time together' on Valentine's Day. All of this time, I've worked at this Starbucks, waiting for the right moment. I couldn't have planned this better if I tried."

"I—"

Rick raised the gun again and pointed it between Chase's eyes. "Enough talk, Dr. Chase. We have to get this in motion. Get up and walk towards that door."

It was a basement door. Chase felt the urge to run, but none-the-less complied with the command. Rick opened the door and gestured for Chase to go down. He was about to, when Rick stopped him. "Oh, and this is for the day that you called me Nurse Dick." With a steady hand Nurse Rick shoved Chase down the steps.

Chase's body tumbling could be heard. He rolled downward on each step. Every step seemed to get more painful than the last. He slightly launch off of the steps and landed on the cold floor straight on his back. He moaned a little and tried to catch his breath. He heard something running towards him, but was too stunned to move.

Cameron collapsed to the floor beside Chase. Tears of joy streamed down her face as she realized that he was still breathing. She pulled his head into her lap and gently stroked his hair. "Oh my…baby are you alright?" She hugged his head tightly.

Painfully, Chase sat up. "Did you just call me 'baby'?"

Cameron face turned red. Embarrassed, she began to apologize. _Did I just say that? I must have lost it… _"I'm sorry, I—"

Chase pressed his lips against Cameron's. He was tightly grasping her waist and scooted her closer. Cameron placed her hands on his face and rooted the kiss deeper. Chase pulled back for a second. He stared into her eyes, captivated by their beauty. He was so glad to see that she was alive and ok. In a sense, this was his way of expressing it, by skipping past all of the words and going for the kill. This time Cameron made the next advance. She gently placed her lips against his. It was very gently at first but it soon exploded into a fireworks display. Cameron bit at his lower lip, begging for entry and Chase willingly opened his hungry mouth to hers. It felt good to forget the impending trouble that seemed to engulf them.

Lynn came out of nowhere with, "Ok, ok, stop! Please! We get that you love each other and your glad to see each other, but please just stop!"

Chase and Cameron didn't hear a word. The only thing that mattered right now was that they were with each other and they were still alive, even if only for the moment. They stopped and looked into one another's eyes. Come whatever may, as long as they were together, nothing mattered. They could do this…they could make it through.


	4. Chapter 4

**_I'm finally back! I've had so much schoolwork and have been so busy lately that I haven't had anytime to update and for some reason, the document manager wasn't working. But I am back! We are approaching the final chapters of "Rescue Me" and it will only get more and more intense. _**

Chase and Cameron were slumped in a corner of the cold, dreary basement. They were peacefully sleeping with each other. Chase had his arms wrapped around Cameron in an attempt to keep her warm. They looked so peaceful and so relaxed like they weren't stuck in a hostage situation with two complete psychos that wanted to rob PPTH for drugs and money.

Lynn had kindly given them both small sandwiches to eat and cups of water, so they were partially satisfied. Oddly, both of them had suddenly fallen asleep very deeply after their meal…

Upstairs, Lynn and Rick were conversing. Rick stretched himself out and flexed his muscles. "I'll admit that Dr. Chase is not a light load to carry. He's very heavy. Obviously built beneath that lab coat."

Lynn giggled a little. "It's nice to be back home. Even if we brought a few 'visitors' with us…and if you worked out more maybe Dr. Chase wouldn't have been that heavy to carry."

Lynn and Rick were seated at a glass dining room table. It was a new environment. The floor was completely made of wood and it was well light. There were black leather couches in the living room and a decent sized TV. There were many pictures on the yellow walls of Lynn and Rick. There was even a picture of them at the hospital with Cuddy. It was a grand home that was situated in a more wooded area of Princeton.

Outside, it was an apparently secluded location. There was a driveway that seemed to go on forever that eventually reached a main road but mostly there was nothing but woods. The woods in their backyard went on for five miles before reaching any sort of civilization, but it actually lead directly to the Princeton-Plainsboro campus…if you felt like walking for five miles.

Rick looked at Lynn quizzically, "How many doses of sedatives did you put in their food?"

"The maximum dose without compromising their respiratory systems. Even after they wake they'll be drowsy for a while." Lynn smiled. "We are so smart."

"Yes, baby, yes we are." Rick kissed the top of Lynn's head. "You did a good job playing the friendly role with Cameron. She must have actually seen you as an ally for a while. Did you get any sort of information from her?"

"Nothing."

"Just a few more hours and then we'll begin our grand plot. We just have to let House and Cuddy realize that they are missing after a million phone calls and you know House will be so curious as to where they are that he'll go look for them." Rick began to pour some red wine into two glasses, as if to mark an early celebration.

Lynn looked at Rick with a worried expression. "Do you think that they'll be a bit angry when they discover that they aren't in the Starbucks basement anymore. I'm mean, at least we have than at a more secluded location, but I'm worried that they might…you know…rage out, fight back, whatever you may call it. I'd be mad too if I was in this situation. Especially if I found out my captors drugged my food."

Rick stopped. "You have a point." He went into a drawer in the kitchen and pulled out some twine. "Go down there and tie this tightly around their wrists."

Rick handed the twine to Lynn and she stared wide eyed at it. "No…Rick, I can't. That is so…cruel."

"That's cruel, but you'll drug them right? And that's not cruel?"

"Fine." Lynn quietly opened the basement door and tip toed down. She saw them with one another sleeping in the corner. _That is so cute…_ Lynn cut some twine and gently pulled Chase's wrists together. He didn't even stir as she tightly bound them together. _Good…they're still deeply sleeping. _She did the same with Cameron and before leaving, she mumbled, "I'm sorry."

Lynn went back up and shut the door. Cameron shifted a little and tugged at her wrists. In a sudden panic she woke. She felt a little drowsy, but tried her best to shake it off. She looked down to discover how wrists were tied together. Frantically, she looked around and tried to gather her bearings. _Where am I? This is not the same basement…I'm so tired…no I have to shake this off. I have to wake Chase up. _

Cameron took a moment to feel the arms that were around her and the warmth that radiated from them. It was a calm and within them she felt safe. Cameron wrenched herself around and punched Chase in the stomach. He stirred a little, but fell back asleep.

"Chase, wake up!" She yelled in her loudest whisper.

He mumbled.

"Now!"

Chase's eyes opened and he yawned. "Get up!!" Cameron pleaded.

Chase shook his head, "I'm awake…" He went to rub his eyes and he too discovered the twine. Suddenly frightened, Chase tried to pull them apart but the bonds held fast. "What the hell?" Chase glanced around to discover that Lynn wasn't there and that they were somewhere different. "Where…"

"Are we? I know." Cameron tried to maneuver her hands out of the bonds, but she couldn't.

Chase watched Cameron's effortless struggle. "Here," Chase said gently. "Give me your hands."

Cameron stared at him oddly, but obeyed the command. Chase pulled her hands toward his mouth and began to bite and pull at the twine. Slowly, but surely, he was making progress. Cameron smiled, their bodies were close. _His hair smells so good. _Cameron leaned in and smelled his hair. _I must be losing my mind. I'm smelling Chase's hair. What is wrong with me? Do I really care how good his hair smells? Or do I just want him close. No, closer. Even closer still…_

Cameron pulled herself closer into him; to the point that she was practically sitting in his lap. Her breasts were practically shoved into his face. She watched with amusement as Chase's face slowly turned red and his eyes drifted downward. "A little space, please." He quietly said.

"What?" Cameron said as if nothing was happening. _I'd think he'd actually like a move like that. Maybe he's one of those people who are cranky when they wake up. But still. _

"_They_ are distracting me and I've almost got your hands free." Chase pulled the twine off of her wrists. _Is she flirting with me? Right now? In a basement? Did I actually tell her to back up? What is wrong with me is the question. I thought she wasn't going to fall in love with me. This shouldn't be happening. _

Cameron rubbed her wrists and grabbed Chase's hands and quickly untied the twine. "Is Lynn here? Or anyone for that matter?"

Chase was already on the case. He was walking around the unusually small basement. "No, I guess not." Chase's called Cameron over. "Cameron! Look!"

"What? All I see is a small window?"

Chase shook his head at her. "A way out. We could fit if we try."

_Great, perfect time to have a complete blonde moment. I'm not even blonde. I could have seen that as a way out. Now a feel like a complete dumbass. _"Uh, yeah, I knew that." Cameron examined it. "And how exactly are we going to open it. There is no handle to open it or anything."

Chase ran his fingers over the window. "Right. But here is a small crack. If I wedge the crack bigger, we can open the window with minimal noise."

_Wow…smart. Why do I suddenly feel so intimidated? That's right. I couldn't even think of using the window as an escape. No wonder. _Cameron said, "But you'll cut yourself…you could get an infection or something."

Chase was already working on the window. The crack soon stretched across the entire small window and his hand was bleeding. His face was contorted into an expression of pain. "It's a small price to pay to get out of here and…"

"And what?" Cameron was curious.

_I just had to say 'and' right? Well, I might as well say it. _Chase sighed, "And to get you home safely."

Cameron smiled. _That's sweet. _"That was…so sweet of you to be thinking about me." Cameron watched Chase's face slowly creep into a smile. It was a warm, shy smile. _Aww…how cute. Such a gentle expression. Stop it Allison. Just stop. Oh what the hell, let's get out of here. _

Chase gently pushed out the glass and made sure that it didn't fall. For a moment, he examined the window frame to make sure that there was no glass that could cut them as they pulled themselves out. Chase gave Cameron a boost and she managed to fit through without much of a problem.

Cameron reached her hands in the window and helped to pull Chase up. It took him more time, but he made it through. They looked around there were trees and lots of brush. "Where are we?" Cameron whispered. She stepped backward and a piece of glass fell backwards and into the basement with loud shatter.

Chase grabbed her hand. "Doesn't matter now! Run!" Together they fled into the woods, running as fast as their legs would carry them.

Back at the house, Rick and Lynn heard the glass fall and ran downstairs. Rick was carrying his gun. "They fucking escaped!! I'm going to kill them now!!"

"Rick, they are of no use to us dead!"

Rick and Lynn were running out the door and into the backyard. "Fine, I'll just hurt them very badly!"

Chase and Cameron were starting to slow down. They were getting tired already. They still had a lingering drowsy feeling and Chase wasn't holding up too well. He stopped suddenly and sat for a minute. Cameron ran back to him, "What's wrong? We can't stop now!"

"I don't feel so well…"

Cameron placed her hand against Chase's forehead. "You are burning up! We have to find help!"

Chase gathered his composure. "We've covered about a mile." Chase got up. "Let's go." He wobbled a little. _I can't stop now. _

Cameron slug one of his arms over her shoulder. "No more running. We'll walk." They were steadily moving along until they heard stray shots being fired. Rick was right on their tails.

In a sudden burst of energy Chase lifted Cameron into his arms and ran as fast as he could go. More shots were fired and chase kept running until he fell with Cameron in tow. Cameron thought that maybe he was overexerting himself. She got up and it turns out that upon further examination, Chase had a gunshot wound in his leg.

The wound was bleeding profusely and Chase was starting to hyperventilate. Cameron pulled her blouse off and applied as much pressure as she could on his wound. She tied her shirt firmly around the wound. _Thank god I'm wearing a tank top under this…_

Chase moaned out of pain and turned onto his side. He stared at Cameron and tears were pouring from his eyes. He was in so much pain and Cameron felt his pain. She started to cry with him. He had a fever and he was shot. _How long can he make it like this? What if we're found? I need to get him help. _

Chase grabbed her hand, "Go…"

"No, no, no, no. I'm not leaving you here like this." Cameron shook her head and more tears flowed from her eyes.

Chase swallowed heavily. Each breath was a chore. "Leave me here and go. Go get help…something. Just go."

Cameron sat there and refused to move.

"If you love me, you'll go." It was a daring statement from Chase that challenged Cameron.

Stunned, Cameron slowly got up. She looked around and examined the hilly ground. There was a small indentation in one of the hills. There was a little brush covering it. Cameron grabbed Chase and dragged him over to it. It was small, but sheltered. It would do for now.

Cameron adjusted him so that he was comfortable, but also so that he couldn't be seen. "I'll come back. I promise."

Chase grabbed her arm as she left. "Do you love me? Do you really love me?"

Cameron stopped and looked at him. _This shouldn't have ever happened. I shouldn't love him. It wasn't supposed to turn out this way. No… I shouldn't love him. But do I? I…I think that I do… _

Before running off, Cameron gave him a kiss. "If you die, I'll die." In an instant Cameron fled. She was running into the woods and tears streamed from her eyes. She was tired, she wanted to collapse, but she couldn't. She had to keep going.

Behind her Chase was slowly dozing off until he heard footsteps. He froze. He stopped breathing and just stayed quiet, as quiet as he could get. He could hear more gunshots fired and it was just within feet of him.

It was Rick and Lynn. "Dr. Chase! Dr. Cameron! Why don't both of you come out now? Because if I find you…I will blow the brains out of your head and leave your body at the doors of the hospital!!"

Chase sat there frozen and he heard footsteps come closer to where he was…


	5. Chapter 5

-1_**It's the final chapter! Thanks to all of my readers and especially my reviewers for continually supporting this story. Hopefully the end was a fitting one and don't think the drama stops just yet. It'll keep going until the end. Enjoy!**_

Cameron wasn't even sure how long she had been running. The scene looked the same and it looked as if she'd been going around in circles. _Trees, trees, and more trees…there has to be a house, a building, something somewhere out here… _Cameron was out of breath, she couldn't feel her legs anymore, and she felt sick. But she couldn't stop running, she wouldn't.

She made a small leap over a few branches and stumbled as her legs came back down to the ground. _I can't stop now. Come on legs, keep on moving. _And they did. As she ran, she got further and further away from the wounded and sick Chase. _How long can he hold on like that? _Cameron shook the through from her head. _He'll be ok. He'll be fine. Stop doubting him. _

Cameron stopped. She thought she heard something. Like a rustle in the bushes. _Please be a squirrel. _It stopped. _Paranoia, I figured as much. Besides what could be out here that would be big anyway?_ It's true, they were only in Princeton, but this was apparently an expansive little forest. Who knows what could be out there.

Cameron stood silent. _Is that water? _She could hear a small whoosh sound. It was just a little ahead of her. _Please be water…_Cameron jogged up a little further. It grew louder. _Just past those trees. _Cameron squeezed past the tightly bunched together trees. _A river!! _The water looked clean and clear and it was rushing at a rather fast rate. It also looked as if she'd have to cross it to get to the other side anyway. It was about fifteen feet in length.

A small smile creped across her face. She was thirsty, sweaty, and tired. So maybe a little indulgence and break for a minute wouldn't do any harm. Taking a few steps back, Cameron sprung forward and jumped in. _I've never been so happy to see water. Even if its cold and bacteria infested…_Cameron felt invigorated and ready to push forward. She walked across the bottom of the shallow river and pulled herself out. She was soaked, but it didn't matter. She felt as if she could go now.

Cameron wrung her shirt out. Until that rustling in the bushes came back and a shadow stepped out of them. Cameron backed up. It was big, no huge, and it had been following her all this way. It's gray, matted fur confirmed for Cameron that it was no domesticated dog. It was huge and had gigantic teeth that were sopping with white foam.

Her back was to a tree and what appeared to be a coyote circled her. _It doesn't look normal. They usually don't attack people, right? And why is there a coyote in the middle of Princeton anyway? If I am even still in Princeton, let alone New Jersey. _

Its movements were twitchy and it mouth poured white foam. The coyote stumbled many times. As it made another round around the tree a seizure like convulsion overtook it and it rammed into the tree. _It…has fucking rabies. I am so screwed. Its coordination is way off, though. The disease is advanced. I just might be able to-- _

In an instant Cameron sprung from her spot and ran. There was no time to think about running, so she just ran. The coyote ran after her clumsily. And even though it was losing its footing and crashing into trees and rocks, it kept its view on Cameron and was coming toward her at a steady rate even still…

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Chase pulled himself into an even smaller ball to make as small as a visual target as he could. The footsteps were right overhead of him. Rick and Lynn had to know that he was there. There was no denying it. Chase could hear his heart pounding in his ears.

"I know that you two haven't gotten far…" Rick announced in a frighteningly calm voice.

_Well, maybe I haven't…but I'm sure Cameron has. She wouldn't leave me here, would she? _Chase squeezed his eyes shut. _Stop thinking that. I shouldn't doubt her. _Chase smiled a little to himself. _She'd save a dying bacteria, even if it meant her life. She'll be back. I'm sure. Just hopefully soon enough. _

"Where the hell are they?!! Rick yelled in the forest.

"Shh…" Lynn said. She looked about nervously. "I think I hear something…"

Rick waved a hand at her. "Stop being so damn paranoid, Lynn. The only thing out here are us and the two soon to be dead doctors. And if you don't stop your damn griping, I'll kill you, too."

"Rick!" Lynn yelled, startled. "You…you…"

"Shut up, Lynn! Don't think I won't. There are plenty of times that I'd love to blow your mouth off."

"SHUT UP!!!!!" Lynn yelled. Rick stared at her. "I seriously think that something is out here."

The bushes were rustling and Rick aimed his gun at the bushes. "Careful…" Lynn whispered. Rick wildly shot at the bush and eventually a whimper was heard and then a thud. He cautiously walked over to the bush and peered over it. It was a baby coyote with a bullet through its skull.

Chase was frozen where he was. The sound of gunshots only made him picture Rick shooting Cameron and her lifeless body falling to the ground in an attempt to save him. All of the thoughts came in such a rush, that Chase found tears rolling down the side of his face.

"Wha- what was that?" Lynn whispered.

Rick kicked it. "Some stupid baby coyote. Its dead now, though."

Lynn stumbled backward, "Baby coyote?" She began to cry hysterically. "What if the mother is near. She'll smell its blood and come for us. I don't want to be killed by a coyote!!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Lynn just kept on crying. "At this rate, I hope that damn coyote kills you!"

Lynn sat on the ground like a little girl throwing a temper tantrum. "You are horrible, do you know that!" She managed to say through her tears. "You kidnap doctors, kill coyotes, what has happened to you? Have you really become a monster? No one was supposed to die or get killed. This was supposed to just get us enough money and drugs from the hospital…"

"You have to make sacrifices, Lynn. And how can you call me a monster, when you know that damn well you have been in this all along. Have you forgotten your role in all of this? If I'm a monster, that you are the mother of all things evil."

Lynn started crying again, "No…you're right. I deserve to be killed…"

"I have no problem arranging that."

Lynn sat there. "Go, just leave me here. Go, do what you have to do. Apparently, it doesn't matter if I'm alive or dead to you."

Chase was intently listening. Although he was uncomfortable in the small little indentation in the earth, this was getting interesting. They apparently have forgotten that they were supposed to be looking for him and Cameron. What did shock him was the sudden psychological changes Lynn and Rick were undergoing. They were finally having psychotic breaks. This is what kidnapping and killing people does to you…it makes you crazy.

Rick turned to leave and started walking when the rustling in the bushes came back. Everyone stood still and instead of it going away, a monstrous coyote jumped out of the bushes and began attacking Lynn.

"Oh my god!!! Rick help me!!!" Lynn yelled at the top of her lungs. She was screaming bloody murder as the beast tore at her skin sending blood flying in all directions. Yeah, it was the mother all right and it wanted revenge. Rick turned his back to the scene and before leaving said this…

"You're right, Lynn. You don't matter to me alive…or dead. If I can't do this with you, I'll do it without you." Rick stepped over where Chase was hiding and darted into the thickening forest.

"You monster!!!" Lynn cried with a fury as the coyote continued to ravage her entirely.

Chase could hear the commotion and the screaming. He saw blood fly past his where he was. He closed his eyes and covered his ears. He could still hear it. He could imagine Lynn dying, what the scene must look like. He wanted to get up, make an effort to save her, but he couldn't. Maybe part of him didn't want to. He felt even sicker than he was before.

Suddenly, it was silent. There was no noise, no anything. Summoning up strength, Chase pushed the branch that was covering his hiding place away. Wide eyed, he stared at the coyote that was just feet from him. It was just staring back at him. There was blood all over its body, especially the snout and it was carrying a branch with strange looking leaves on it.

Frightened, Chase was frozen. It stepped closer to him and laid that branch down in front of where Chase was. The coyote turned around and went behind the bushes. It came back out carrying its baby's limp body in its mouth. It took one last look at Chase and then it walked off in to the forest.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Cameron was still running, when the coyote finally collapsed. Cameron stopped and looked back. _It looks dead…oh well. I'm not going to go check. _As she ran, Cameron finally saw some sort of opening in the trees. She moved quicker. She exited the woods and stared. _It's the hospital…there is just no way…how…_They were just only miles away from the hospital, although it was many miles.

Cameron stared. _Damn, I almost forgot about Chase…right, help, I need to get help. And a shower. A shower would be nice. No, a bath, even better. _She ran across the parking lot and into the building.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chase woke with Cameron in his face. Where ever he was, it was bright. "Thank goodness, you're awake. You have been sleeping for two days and I've been sitting her waiting for you to get up. I haven't even showered in the past two days. Do you know how dirty I feel?"

He sat up slowly. He was in the hospital. "How did I get here?"

Cameron smiled, "All thanks to me. I wound up her after I got out of the woods. So, I got help and found you. And look at this…" Cameron pulled out a branch with strange looking leaves on it.

Chase smiled at it. It was that thing that coyote left there. Or maybe he dreamt that…

"It's a medicinal plant. Uses to cure infections, or at least that is what it is supposed to do." Cameron spun it around in her hand. "It was where we found you. Weird, huh? I know it wasn't there before."

"Yeah, it is weird." Chase couldn't help but remember that strange coyote. _So, I didn't dream that. Was that a sign or something? Strange, the world is filled with strange things. Wait, that means… _"What happened to Lynn?"

"Oh…right…about that. She's kind of dead. We found her at the scene. Apparently, she got mauled by a dog or something. When I saw that, I actually passed out. I wasn't ready for that."

"And Rick?"

"They are still looking. Hopefully he is found."

After talking for a while, they had been happily greeted by Foreman, Wilson, and Cuddy. The only one missing was House. Eventually, he came in.

House was carrying coffee and handed it to them. It was Starbucks coffee. "Here."

Cameron and Chase stared at it. "That is ignorant. After all we've been through. You give us this? Starbucks coffee. Great."

"Oh shut up." House said. "And drink the damn coffee. That is Wilson's money that bought that, you know. I think he'd appreciate it if you didn't waste it." As House left, he mumbled, "Stupid couples…"

And this time neither Chase or Cameron denied that.


End file.
